Conventional methods of extracting object motion include image processing, motion detection, triangularization methods and camera projection mapping.
Currently, there are several methods for tracking moving targets. For example, velocity data can be obtained, for example, if you can measure the distance traveled by a moving object between two video frames. Accordingly, conventional methods fail to convert location information into motion based data for use in analysis and comparison. In particular, conventional systems fail to calculate, for example, the acceleration of a moving object at any given point in time.
Conventional systems often employ the use of an evaluation object affixed to the moving object to evaluate the velocity or acceleration of that moving object. Such systems require the evaluation object to include some sort of transmitter device or on-board telemetry. Accordingly, such systems lack the ability to perform processing of previously recorded performances.
There is therefore a need for improved systems for extracting object motion and metrics information.